1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan, especially to a cooling fan with a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As the computer is used universally, it not only has to be practical but also to be attractive in appearance. Therefore people start to use many methods to enhance the appearance of the computer. One of the methods is to make the cooling fan to emit light. A conventional light-emitting cooling fan is commonly used with a transparent case to let the light radiate from the case and uses multiple light-emitting diodes (LED) to emit the light. A conventional light-emitting cooling fan substantially comprises a frame, a rotor and multiple LEDs. The frame has an inside space with an inner surface. The rotor is rotatably mounted in the inside space of the frame. The LEDs are mounted around an inside surface of the inner space in the frame or attached to the rotor. The light that the LED emits goes almost straight and hardly goes separately. When the light is emitted, the light hits the rotor or the inside surface of the cooling fan and is reflected out of the case. Therefore the light cannot go out of the case directly. The brightness of the light that has been reflected is weak. Furthermore, no matter how many LEDs are used or how many colors that the LEDs emit, the light emitting from the LEDs attached to a rotating rotor will only show a circle and the light cannot be arranged to a certain kind of pattern.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cooling fan with a light-emitting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.